Where Did That White Kamen Rider Come From?
is the twelfth episode of Kamen Rider Drive. This episode marks the debut of the Amazing Circus Shift Car, Go Shijima, and his first full transformation into Kamen Rider Mach following the Secondary Rider's 'early-bird cameo' in both Movie War Full Throttle and the previous episode. It also features the debut of Mach Magarl. Synopsis While investigating a land shark who seems to have been involved in Roidmude activities, Shinnosuke cannot detect any Heavy Acceleration particles but instead comes across a young man who says he has something interesting to show him. Plot A police meeting was held where Kinzo Hanamura, 64 year old victim was shown to have a blown on his head. Said victim is a real estate speculator whom gained the reputation as bad as a gangster. Yet, a lot of people seemed to hold grudges upon him showing numerous suspects could be the convict. Genpachiro Otta revealed that Heavy Acceleration reports also concluded meaning the case involved in a Roidmude attack but his words became a laughing material to police forces since Genpachiro is currently affiliated with the Special Investigation Unit. He express his anger at the unit and swears to prove his theory to the police. Two of the team's members, Captain Jun and Kiriko took a day off since Kiriko is frantically made preparations for her little brother's comeback from America. Genpachiro and Shinnosuke investigate the crime scene but no sense of Heavy Acceleration particles even numerous peoples in Kinzo's house claimed it's presence. A strange photographer appeared out of nowhere and took an embarrassing picture of Shinnosuke while declaring a competition to catch the culprit first. He quickly disappeared via numerous jumps and backflips. Genpachiro managed to found an eyewitness whom claimed to spot a figure moving in a Heavy Acceleration at Kinzo's house. The figure himself is Naoki Todagawa, a Kuradawa Industry worker as he run from the two policemen after being spotted. Todagawa armed himself with a metal pipe and runs after emitting a Heavy Acceleration wave. Todagawa runs into a hiding spot and later approached as a Roidmude while firing multiple bullet shots. As Genpachiro about to fall from a higher ground, Shinnosuke managed to get down safely by Shift Cars' tracks, transform into Drive Type Technic, and fought the Roidmude before he escaped. Despite falling from a great height, the Heavy Acceleration's effect slows the impact time for Genpachiro to land safely though he manages to get a glimpse of Drive before losing conciousness. As Shinnosuke de-transformed, the mysterious photographer capture silently took a picture of him. Back at the Special Investigation Unit's base, Genpachiro excitedly shared his news of the Roidmude's identity and his glimpse of the Kamen Rider. His depictions however a combination of Drive's Type Speed's hands, Type Wild's legs and Type Technic's Technica Met helmet, since he can't clearly get a full view of the Rider's full appearance in all of the Roidmude cases. Shinnosuke and Rinna however, were quietly relieved since his false depiction didn't blown his cover. Outside, with Kyu's help, he searched an article of Naoki Todagawa, where the man firstly worked for Kinzo Hanamura before he was remained homeless. It was odd since a Roidmude tried to impersonate an average civilian. The mysterious photographer appeared again and toys with Kyu by turning his Roidmude snapshot into a paper plane, causing him to chase all over to the sea. He leaves while knowing Shinnosuke's identity while his paper planed-Roidmude snapshot turned into a teasing note. Genpachiro reported to Shinnosuke that he found Todagawa's hiding spot as Shinnosuke and the mysterious photographer rushed to the scene. While Todagawa was snacking, Genpachiro appeared and tried to arrest him. The man released another Heavy Acceleration through his bracelet but Genpachiro seemed unaffected thanks to Rinna's anti Density Shift backpack. His bracelet broke down and the Heavy Acceleration stopped. Shinnosuke arrived in his "top gear" mode, revealing that Todagawa and the Roidmude were not the same person by judging their hand usage: Todagawa is right handed and the Roidmude is left handed. But before he would go to the next conclusion, the mysterious photographer knocked away all his flashbacks, indirectly breaking the 4th wall. He revealed that Todagawa turned down Hanamura's offer to do some dirty work and in conclusion, his home was burned, resulted in him taking refuge in an abandoned hall. He wanted revenge and one day, he was given a bracelet, that is able to release a Heavy Acceleration wave, by a Roidmude. A Heavy Acceleration Wave was released, slowing everyone but Shinnosuke and the mysterious photographer escaped. Mr. Belt arrived in Tridoron and Shinnosuke transform to battle the threat. The Roidmude claimed that Japan's Kamen Rider was worthless, meaning that Shinnosuke is not the only one. Kiriko appeared after being called by someone and the photographer revealed himself with a graceful introduction by Amazing Circus, an American Shift Car. He revealed his belt with multiple Shift Car-like devices appeared out of nowhere and transformed, declaring himself as Kamen Rider Mach. Mach fought the newly arrived Gunman Roidmude easily with his features and his Zenrin Shooter. After Gunman took cover, he assumed Mach Magarl and blow him out. Finally, he used Full Throttle to excecute Kick Macher on Gunman, ending his threat. His Core survived and Medic, a new Roidmude managed to regain it back while disappeared into thin air. After a brief reunion, Kiriko and Mr. Belt revealed his name as Go Shijima, Kiriko's younger brother much to Shinnosuke's shock. At the Roidmude's base, Medic gave Gunman a new body and Heart assist him in his new plan by sending Chase and Brain as his teammate. Gunman even introduce his younger brother, Roidmude 018, whom also gave them a warm welcoming. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : *Police Officers: , *Factory Administrator: * : *Dark Merchant/Roidmude 018: Shift Cars & Signal Bikes *'Car Used:' **Type Change: Shift Technic, Shift Speed **Tire Exchange: N/A *'Type Used:' **Type Technic, Type Speed *'Bike Used:' **Form Change: Signal Mach **Signal Exchange: Signal Magarl *'Form Used:' **Mach, Mach Magarl Errors *Go's attire changes (with the exception of his jacket) as he jumps from one building to another, then landing on the Ride Macher. His attire changes yet again as he rides onto the stage. He is also seen with short hair which he has in later episodes. **He could be simply exhibiting an ability often used by Pink Rangers: . If so, it would be the first time Kamen Rider has used the concept. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 42, . *'Viewership': 5.2% *'Closing Screen Shift Car/Signal Bike' **Kamen Rider: Drive & Mach ***Shift Cars: Shift Technic, Amazing Circus ***Signal Bikes: Signal Mach, Signal Magarl *'Roidmude Count' **'Appearing/Casualties:' Chase, Heart, Brain, Medic, Gunman, 018 **'Count at episode end:' 90 out of 108. *'Answer to the episode's question': America. *Final episode to be aired in 2014. *This is the first episode where Drive does not assume a Tire Exchange mode in any of his forms. **It is also the first episode where Drive doesn't assume any version of Type Wild. *During Mach's debut, an ending song started to play despite it not being credited in the opening, later confirmed its name was Full Throttle. *This is the first time Chase doesn't transform into Mashin Chaser since his debut. *This is the last time Shinnosuke transforms directly into Drive Type Technic. *This episode's closing screen is the first to feature the Shift Cars being seen from the side, instead of being seen from the top. *When Shinnosuke addresses Go as another scoop-hungry reporter, he's referring to Shunsuke Kusaka from a previous episode. *The 1st Division officers that laughed at Genpachiro after he deduced that a Roidmude masterminded the murder case would reappear in episode 25, apologizing to Genpachiro after they witnessed Kamen Riders Drive and Mach for the first time as well as the Roidmudes. *Bernard Ackah who guest stars in this episode as Gunman Roimude was previously in Kamen Rider Wizard as Caitsith Phantom in episode 4 and 5 respectively. DVD releases Kamen Rider Drive Volume 3 features episode 9-12: How Can I Get Used to the Cool Body?, What is in the Belt's Past?, Who Can Prevent the Dark Christmas Eve? and Where Did That White Kamen Rider Come From?. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/drive.html External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「白い仮面ライダーはどこから来たのか」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「白い仮面ライダーはどこから来たのか」 References ru:Откуда явился белый Камен Райдер? Category:New Kamen Rider Episode Category:New Year Episode